nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry J. Waternoose III
Henry J. Waternoose III, more commonly known as Mr. Waternoose or simply Waternoose, is the main antagonist of Monsters, Inc., hidden behind Randall Boggs, and a minor-cameo-character in Monsters University. Waternoose used to like Sulley and have him as his protégé, but after his plans failed, he revealed his true evil self. Biography In Monsters, Inc. Waternoose is one of three owners, all cast down from lineage. He inherited the factory from his father when he was 142 years old, and turned it into the modern energy factory that appears at the beginning at the movie. Sulley, being the company's biggest "producer" and Waternoose's protégé, is asked to come down to the scare training room and show the new employees how scaring should be done. Waternoose is told by Mike about Randall's plot, and he pretends to offer help. Waternoose is really behind a plot to increase the dwindling scare production with Randall, the company's second-biggest producer and in the plot Waternoos's top henchman. Waternoose orders Randall to open a door to the human world and then he throws Sulley and Mike out into the door full of snow on purpose and shuts the door before Sulley can run back in. Later, Randall puts Boo into the scream extractor. Waternoose then shouted at Randall that he got ridd of someone who is twice as scary Randall will ever be. Randall groweld at Waternoose but carried on doing his plot with Waternoose still above him. when Sulley and Mike came to rescue Boo, Waternoose shouted at his henchmen to catch Sulley, Mike and Boo, and this time with out any witnesss. After the defeat of Randall which turned off the power, Waternoose turned it back on and told the Child Detection Agency (CDA) to get ready to catch Boo and the crimminals who are responsible for this whole mess. Mike then threw on the CDA a sock, ran away and told them about Waternoos's plot, meanwhile Henry James Waternoose was chasing after Sulley trying to catch Boo. Waternoose reveals that he was the bad guy in the story and that he made up the plot, not Randall. he sayed that he and Boo have seen to much of his plot and revealed that in his plan there is kidnaping 1,000 children and silencing anyone who gets into his way. When he finally figures out that Sulley and Mike have Boo, Mr. Waternoose gets recorded and gets arrested by the CDA because he was the crimminal who started the whole mess. many people thought to be fired until Sulley opend Monsters Inc. as a lauthing company. In Monsters University Waternoose appears as a minor character welcoming Sulley and Mike to Monsters Inc. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Mr. Waternoose was freed from prison by Maleficent, who recruited him into the Organization. The reason for his continued descent into madness and evil is because a shard of Chernabog's being was implanted into Waternoose's heart, which consumed the original goodness in Waternoose and is currently transforming him into a real monster, both inside and out. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization